Le côté obscur de la seringue
by saschka
Summary: Faisons un petit tour dans le passé d'un médecin écossais. Cadeau pour VLU. The Hive a laissé des séquelles. Titre trouvé par Téli. Chapitre 2 en ligne.Merci Rieval!
1. Chapter 1

**_Titre :_ Le côté obscur de la seringue**

**_Saison :_ 2 juste après The Hive**

**_Résumé :_ Carson retourne dans son passé qui n'est pas très glorieux.**

**_Pairing :_ McKBeck ultra light**

**_Rating : _T pour le sujet abordé**

**_Disclaimer :_ Nounours est à moi et rien qu'à moi, ainsi que le postérieur de DH.**

**_Bêtalectrice : _Rieval, merci, merci encore à toi ô sainte patronne des bêtalectures, des victimes de mouettes lyriques et de l'orthographe qui se fait la malle. On t'aime même si tu sais te faire désirer.**

**_Note:_ L'idée de cette fic m'est venue alors que je regardait The Hive, il y a donc un certain temps que je bosse sur cette fic. En fait, elle fait suite à deux scènes. La première lorsque Roro est en sevrage forcé et qu'il délire, Carson dit une petite phrase qui a mis mon cerveau en ébullition depuis il arrête plus. La deuxième, lorsque Roro est enfin calmé et que Nounours parle avec Weir, là j'ai tout de suite pensé à VLU en me disant que c'était LA scène pour toute McKBeckeuse.**

**Donc cette fic est une fic Carsoncentric, avec de l'autoCarsontorture et des attaques de mouettes lyriques et autres moment Titanic. (Pour celle qui se demande ce qu'est un moment Titanic, je leur dirais juste de se souvenir de la scène du dessin au fusain dans la chambre de Rose.)**

**_Note bis : _Cette histoire me tiens beaucoup à cœur même si elle n'a rien d'autobiographique. J'ai pris énormément de temps pour l'écrire et même si j'ai eu du mal, je l'aime beaucoup. Je voulais la poster seulement une fois qu'elle aurait été totalement finie (écriture et bêtalecture) mais j'arrive pas à attendre. Je suis une véritable antinomie du mot patience donc ben voilà, je vous livre le début. Et puis comme ça Alphératz aura le début avant de partir en vacance et elle devra se ronger les ongles pendant un mois pour connaître la suite ! (je sais c'est démoniaque comme vengeance du fait qu'elle parte et que du coup nous on peut plus lire ses fics génialissimes. Quoi je fayote ? Ben oui et alors ? J'assume !)**

**_Dédicace:_ Je tiens à dédier cette fic à tout les fan de McKBeck parce que c'est certainement la seule sur ce couple que j'écrirais. Et je tiens tout particulièrement à dédier cette histoire à VLU, parce que c'est grâce à son blog sur DH que je suis venue dans le monde des fics, qui m'a fait devenir fan des fics, de DH et de SGA en général, le tout à un moment où ça allait pas fort du tout. Donc merci VLU de m'avoir donné, sans le savoir et sans le vouloir, une raison d'arrêter de me morfondre dans mon malheur. Merci !**

**Voilà, bonne lecture !**

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Un balcon, à l'autre bout de la cité, tourné vers le levé du soleil, protégé du vent. Un balcon, son balcon.

Tout le monde avait un balcon ici. Ils étaient plus nombreux que le personnel. Et chacun s'en était approprié un. Lui avait choisi celui-ci.

Pourquoi ? Bonne question.

Peut-être parce qu'il était près d'un transporteur et qu'il pouvait ainsi revenir rapidement à l'infirmerie si on avait besoin de lui. Peut-être parce que c'était là que ses pas l'avaient entraîné après la mission sur Hoff. Peut-être parce que c'était ici, à l'endroit même où il se tenait, qu'_il_ l'avait trouvé une fois, juste après leur arrivée.

Il l'avait observé en pleine contemplation de l'océan. Il s'était avancé vers _lui_, après quelques instants d'hésitation. Ils avaient échangé quelques mots, des banalités, puis avaient reporté leurs attentions sur l'étendue d'eau. Ils étaient restés ainsi les yeux dans le vague durant de longues minutes, silencieux. Pas l'un de ces silences où règne la gêne, non, plutôt ce silence marquant la complicité et le soulagement d'être encore en vie.

Depuis, chaque fois qu'il avait besoin de réfléchir ou de faire le vide, il venait ici et regardait l'océan. Il se laissait hypnotiser par le va-et-vient des vagues, par leur clapotis lorsqu'elles venaient mourir sur la structure métallique. Le temps s'arrêtait pour quelques instants. Jusqu'à ce que sa radio grésille pour le ramener à la réalité.

Cette réalité qu'il aurait aimé quitter mais dont il ne pouvait se séparer.

Maintenant qu'ils avaient un E2PZ, ils pouvaient retourner sur Terre, il aurait pu en profiter. Il aurait pu laisser derrière lui les Wraiths, les Géniis et autres cauchemars ambulants de la galaxie de Pégase. Il avait failli le faire d'ailleurs, mais quelque chose l'en avait empêché.

Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un… Il ne voulait ou il ne pouvait pas se séparer de _lui_. Et Carson savait très bien qu'_il_ ne quitterait jamais Atlantis, elle représentait bien trop de chose pour _lui_…

_Lui_. C'était à cause de _lui_ qu'il était venu se recueillir ici, ce soir. Il était tiré d'affaire, le reste de son équipe aussi. Ils avaient obtenu de précieuses informations sur les Wraiths, récupéré tout le monde en bonne santé… tous sauf Ford.

Etait-il encore en vie comme l'espérait Sheppard ? Il voulait y croire aussi. L'enzyme l'avait rendu plus fort. Grâce à elle, il s'en était peut-être sorti.

L'enzyme, une drogue pire que toutes celles qu'il pouvait connaître, et il en connaissait…

Les mauvais souvenirs remontaient à la surface. Ils dansaient devant ses yeux avec pour toile de fond l'océan…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

L'océan. Il avait retrouvé l'océan en débarquant sur Atlantis.

Combien d'années avaient passé sans qu'il ne voit la mer ? Dix ? Quinze ? Vingt ans ? Oui, c'étaitça, presque vingt ans.

Vingt ans qu'il avait quitté son île, son village, ses falaises…

Devant ses yeux, ce n'était plus l'océan d'Atlantica mais l'océan Atlantique qui s'étendait à perte de vue

Il pouvait sentir le vent glacial et chargé humidité lui fouetter le visage. Ce vent qui ne dormait jamais et qui emportait les voix des passants. Si on tendait l'oreille, on pouvait l'entendre raconter les vieilles légendes celtes.

Il pouvait entendre les cris des mouettes et ceux des marins revenant d'une dure journée de labeur.

La bande son de son enfance envahissait son esprit.

Il y replongeait avec nostalgie.

S'il tournait la tête, il pouvait voir un petit garçon aux cheveux bruns, assis au bord de la route regardant une bande d'enfants de son âge jouer au foot sur la plage.

Il savait à quoi rêvait ce petit garçon.

Il voulait les rejoindre, faire partie de leur groupe. Partager leurs jeux, leurs éclats de rire, leurs joies, leurs peines. Lui aussi voulait s'amuser …

Il voulait être un petit garçon normal, d'une famille normale, avec une mère, un père et un ou deux petits frères. Mais il n'était pas comme ça. Il n'avait qu'une mère qui le couvait trop, qui l'aimait trop et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'adorer. Il était le fils à maman, comme l'appelaient ses camarades de classe. Toujours dans ses jupes. Il ne connaissait pas son père. Il était parti avant même sa venue au monde. Il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un enfant. Il avait voulu rester « un homme libre ». Enfin…c'est ce que lui avait dit sa mère …

Sa mère, son monde jusqu'à son entrée au collège. Uig était un village bien trop petit pour abriter un collège, il avait dû aller à Portree à une trentaine de km. Le trajet se faisait en bus, il en profitait pour rêvasser, se ressassant les vielles histoires que lui racontait sa grand-mère quand il était petit.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le petit garçon avait grandi… seul, parcourant la campagne environnante, à la recherche de preuves étayant la véracité de ses histoires préférées.

Combien d'après-midi avait-il passé à examiner chaque recoin, chaque pierre, chaque ruine en espérant trouver un signe que les légendes n'en étaient pas ? Un jour, il devait avoir dix ans, alors qu'il étudiait l'une des nombreuses falaises des environs, il était tombé sur un rocher où était gravée une phrase en gaélique, qu'on pouvait traduire par « que celui qui s'est joué de moi soit maudit pour l'éternité » C'était pour lui la preuve qu'il cherchait depuis tant d'années. Il se souvenait de l'histoire de Vanora, (1) la préférée de sa mère.

Vanora était une jeune fille, très belle comme dans tous les contes, amoureuse d'un des fils du clan McLeod, les protecteurs de l'île. (2) Le sentiment n'était pas réciproque, mais le jeune homme l'avait courtisée, séduite et abandonnée après avoir eu ce qu'il désirait. La pauvre jeune fille avait été trompée et s'était jetée du haut d'une falaise après avoir gravé une malédiction dans une pierre. Cette pierre, le petit Carson était persuadé de l'avoir trouvée. Il était rentré chez lui, excité comme jamais. Il avait tout raconté à sa mère qui avait brisé tous ses espoirs en lui relatant la réelle origine de la phrase gravée : un adolescent un peu trop romantique qui avait voulu impressionner sa petite amie.

Ce jour-là, ses rêves s'étaient brisés.

Il s'était réfugié dans les études et s'était découvert une passion pour la biologie. Le fonctionnement du corps humain était un mystère d'un autre genre mais qu'il pouvait comprendre sans crainte d'être déçu. Il devint incollable, ses connaissances dépassant rapidement celles de ses professeurs. Il avait trouvé sa voie, il deviendrait médecin…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Une main se posa sur son épaule, le ramenant dans le présent. Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir à qui elle appartenait, il la connaissait bien et elle le connaissait parfaitement elle aussi. Elle avait tant de fois caressé tout son corps qu'elle pouvait en redessiner chaque parcelle avec une étonnante exactitude. Beaucoup ignoraient les talents de dessinateur du propriétaire de cette main, pourtant son coup de crayon gagnait à être connu. Depuis leur arrivée sur Atlantis, il avait beaucoup dessiné, au fusain principalement, se refusant à mettre en couleur, il préférait garder un style minimaliste. Il devait avoir une centaine d'esquissesmaintenant. Si Elisabeth venait à tomber dessus, il était sur qu'elle proposerait de les exposer dans une des salles de la cité, le mess sans aucun doute. Carson priait pour que ce ne soit jamais le cas, il s'était réveillé plus d'une fois, après une nuit épuisante, en sentant le regard perçant du dessinateur posé sur lui.

La main quitta son épaule pour venir se poser sur la rambarde en métal. L'homme s'y appuya, le visage tourné vers celui de son compagnon. Ses yeux étaient bleus eux aussi, pas aussi électriques que ceux de Carson mais le médecin s'y perdait régulièrement.

Rodney souriait.

Le côté gauche de sa bouche montait un peu plus haut que son côté droit, comme d'habitude. Le médecin en Carson ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour le muscle risorius de son ami, un jour, à l'occasion. Non pas que cette charmante petite caractéristique le gêna plus que ça, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de réagir en professionnel de la médecine.

La médecine, sa passion, sa vie…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo **

Carson se revit dans sa petite chambre d'étudiant. Elle n'avait rien d'extraordinaire, une planche sur deux tréteaux servant de bureau, un lit inconfortable et une table de nuit, le strict minimum. Il ne l'avait pas personnalisée. Alors que certain de ces camarades avaient recouvert les murs de postersen tout genre, il n'avait même pas mis une simple photo de sa mère.

Il ne se sentait pas chez lui dans cette chambre.

Après sa deuxième semaine, il était persuadé qu'il n'arriverait jamais à finir son année, c'est pourquoi il n'avait fait aucun effort sur la décoration.

Les cours qu'il suivait étaient durs, bien plus intenses qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il avait un excellent niveau en biologie avant d'arriver à l'université mais les cours de médecine étaient d'un niveau bien supérieur, il avait commencé à perdre le fil à peine une semaine après le début de l'année. Il ne comprenait strictement rien à certaine matière comme la chimie organique ou la biochimie. Il aimait plus que tout la biologie pure mais la chimie avait toujours été sa bête noire au lycée.

Il n'était pas rare qu'il travaille jusqu'à deux heures du matin pour se lever à six. Il en oubliait de dormir, faisant régulièrement des nuits blanches pour rattraper son retard. Les repas aussi passaient souvent aux oubliettes, pour profiter au maximum de la bibliothèque. Il passait tout son temps dans ses livres. C'était un miracle qu'il ait réussi à se lier d'amitié avec un camarade de promotion. Le fait que cesoit son voisin avait facilité les choses, quoique que leur première rencontre se soit faîte dans des conditions plutôt houleuses.

Le premier semestre touchait à sa fin, dans moins d'un mois, il devrait plancher sur ses partiels et il ne se croyait pas prêt. Il travaillait, comme à son habitude, lorsqu'il entendit son voisin rentrer chez lui, sans discrétion et accompagné. Les bruits ne se calmèrent pas, au contraire, ils s'amplifièrent, la conquête du soir devait certainement être soprano à l'opéra de Londres pour avoir autant de souffle et de voix. Carson était habitué à ce genre de tapage nocturne, il y avait droit tous les soirs. Son voisin était un représentant typique de l'étudiant en médecine. Carson ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'amphithéâtre, ni à la bibliothèque, d'ailleurs. En revanche, il le croisait toutes les semaines au bureau des polycopiés afin de récupérer les cours qu'il avait manqués. Charles, c'était ainsi qu'il s'appelait, passait la plupart de son temps à faire la fête et à profiter de sa jeunesse avec les filles du coin et ce soir-là, il en faisait bénéficier Carson. L'Ecossaisne s'était jamais plaint, il ne lui avait fait aucune réflexion, il ne voulait pas se créer d'ennui, mais cette nuit-là, il perdit patienceet alla tambouriner à la porte de son voisin.

C'est ainsi qu'il parla pour la première fois plus de cinq minutes avec l'un de ses camarades de promotion. Charles ouvrit la porte au bout de quelques instants sur un Carson qui avait perdu son sang-froid. Après un bref échange haut en couleur, l'Ecossais était retourné dans sa chambre, il ne pensait pas revoir son voisin de sitôt.

Il se trompait.

Le lendemain, Carson le trouva sur le pas de sa porte. Le jeune homme venait s'excuser pour le dérangement et pour faire connaissance. Il avait découvert que la chambre adjacente à la sienne n'était pas vide… après presque six mois, il était temps. Cette petite plaisanterie permit de détendre l'atmosphère. Charles informa alors Carson qu'une fête aurait lieu le soir même dans un pub à côté de la résidence universitaire. Il lui demanda s'il voulait venir. L'Ecossais refusa, il voulait travailler, comme toujours. Son camarade essaya de lui faire changer d'avis pendant presque une demi-heure, sans résultat. Il finit par capituler, et lui proposa alors d'aller boire un verre dans l'après-midi. Carson n'osa pas refuser, même si les cours étaient sa priorité, il avait conscience qu'il avait besoin d'un minimum de vie sociale.

Ils se retrouvèrent donc au pub qui faisait face à leur bâtiment. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, mais Carson ne put s'empêcher de dériver sur les examens qui approchaient trop vite à son goût. Il fit part de ses craintes de ne pas les réussir à celui qui se rapprochait le plus d'un ami pour lui à cet instant. L'ami en question lui offrit son aide pour calmer son stress et passer ses partiels sans craquer. L'aide consistait en de petites pilules censées vous booster en période d'examens. Il était de notoriété publique que de nombreux étudiants en consommaient durant leurs études et Carson s'était promis de ne jamais en faire usage, c'est pourquoi, il refusa.

Les jours, les semaines et les mois passèrent. Carson passa ses examens dans un état d'anxiété et de fatigue impressionnantqui ne le quitta plus. Il était toujours concentré sur ses études et travaillait toujours comme un fou mais il sortait de temps en temps avec Charles et sa copine du moment.

Le deuxième semestre passa plus vite et il vit revenir la période des partiels alors qu'il croyait à peine en sortir. Son stress redoubla tout comme ses insomnies et sa perte d'appétit. Il n'y arrivait plus. A une semaine des épreuves, il se résigna à accepter l'aide que Charles lui avait proposéequelques mois plus tôt et qu'il réitérait régulièrement.

**TBC…**

**J'espère que ce début vous a plut. Rieval a aimé donc c'est que ça doit pas être mal…(la fille jamais contente de ce qu'elle écrit)**

**La suite est déjà écrite et la relecture est fini, donc la suite très prochainement.**

1 Prénom celte d'Ecosse signifiant vague blanche

2 véridique. Les McLeod ont vécu sur l'île de Skye pendant des siècles dans le château de Dunvengan qui a servi de décor pour le film Hilghlander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Tout d'abord : merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bon vous avez de la chance, Rieval m'a renvoyé mes copies hier soir, donc je vous mets la suite aujourd'hui. VLU et Alphératz vous avez la fin avant votre départ en vacances, c'est beau, hein ? Profitez-en bien et ayez une petite pensée pour ceux qui bossent (moi quoi !)**

**J'ai oublié de dire au chapitre 1 que la légende celte est une pure invention de ma part. J'ai passé des heures sur le net à chercher une légende qui aurait pour lieux l'île de Skye mais j'en ai pas trouvé, donc en désespoir de cause j'en ais inventé une. J'ai également omis de citer ma sœur comme bêta. Dès que j'écrivais un paragraphe, je lui demandais de le lire et de me dire si c'était bien. Donc merci Auvi d'avoir joué les bêta. (pour ceux qui n'auraient pas encore lu sa fic je vous la conseil fortement. Voilà un peu de pub ça fait pas de mal)**

**Bon maintenant le chapitre : Alors, à des moments je me suis demandé si ça faisait pas un peu trop et puis bon, j'ai pas résisté. Le passé que je donne à Nounours est vraiment pas reluisant, il s'en prend plein la poire ou plutôt il se met lui-même dans des situations euh…comment dire ? Pas gaies. (c'est un jeu de mots pourri, vous comprendrez peut-être en lisant)**

**Bon, je m'arrête de blablater et vous laisse lire la suite. Bonne lecture !**

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

- Je comprends mieux le lieutenant Ford maintenant.

Carson sortit brusquement de ses souvenirs, il ne s'était pas rendu compte que Rodney lui parlait depuis presque dix minutes. Il essaya de se concentrer sur le discours de son compagnon et de laisser son passé reprendre sa place dans le coin de sa mémoire qu'il avait condamné durant toutes ces années.

Le Canadien lui exposait les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'injecter l'enzyme alors qu'il ignorait totalement les effets qu'elle aurait sur lui. Il avait agi instinctivement, ne supportant pas de ne rien faire alors que ses coéquipiers risquaient leur vie L'Ecossais connaissait parfaitement _son_ scientifique, il savait que derrière l'astrophysicien égocentrique se cachait un homme pour qui l'amitié était sacrée et bien plus courageux qu'il ne pouvait le penser lui-même. Il avait agi de manière inconsidérée, il n'était pas passé loin de la mort mais il l'avait fait pour ses amis, ses collègues et Carson l'aimait pour ça, pour son altruisme…même s'il le cachait bien.

Carson avait perdu le fil de la conversation, Rodney avait dérivé sur ce qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de l'enzyme.

Que pouvait-on éprouver quand une substance toxique circule dans ses veines ? Le médecin ne le savait que trop bien…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Bien être, euphorie, énergie, endurance, confiance en soi…et tant d'autres sensations encore. Il avait ressentit tout cela. Et il en était devenu dépendant. La première fois qu'il avait avalé le petit comprimé jaune frappé d'un soleil, Carson s'était persuadé qu'il arriverait à s'arrêter une fois les examens terminés, que ce n'étaient que des « vitamines » D'ailleurs, Charles lui avait assuré que sa marchandise n'était pas très forte, qu'elle s'apparentait plus à de la caféine concentrée qu'à des amphétamines. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, une molécule d'amphétamine restait et restera toujours une molécule d'amphétamine, avec tout ce que cela impliquait…

Les premiers jours, il n'avait eu besoin que d'une prise pour s'apercevoir des résultats sur son organisme. Il ne sentait plus ni la fatigue ni la faim et ses facultés de concentrations étaient multipliées. Il arrivait à travailler plus de quatre heures sans faire de pause, gardant tout en mémoire. Il était si concentré sur ses partiels qu'il ne fit pas attention au fait qu'il sautait de plus en plus de repas et qu'il ne dormait quasiment plus, seul comptait la réussite de son année. Et il l'obtint.

La période des examens terminée, il arrêta de prendre les pilules mais bien vite il eut l'impression qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement, mais il pensait qu'il ne serait entier qu'avec les comprimés. Alors, il fit ce qu'il s'était promis de ne surtout jamais faire, il prit un cachet d'amphétamine hors examens. C'est ce jour-là, qu'il comprit ce qu'était le manque qu'il ressentait. Il avait toujours été timide, il n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui, pas assez, en tout cas, pour oser aller vers les autres Mais lorsqu'il était sous l'emprise de ces « vitamines » il se sentait bien, en accord avec lui-même... il perdait toutes ses inhibitions. Il prouvait enfin qu'il existait, osant se mêler aux conversations des uns et des autres, participant aux soirées étudiantes. Ce fut ce sentiment de confiance qui le poussa à continuer sa consommation. Il n'avait pas un besoin physique, mais un besoin psychique, installé, ancré en lui sans qu'il s'en soit aperçu.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Mais plus les jours s'écoulaient, moins les effets duraient. De quelques heures, le sentiment de toute-puissance passait à quelques minutes. Carson n'en avait jamais assez, prenant jusqu'à dix comprimés par jour. Il en fit part à Charles qui lui proposa quelque chose de plus fort. Il ne voulu pas dire le nom du produit miracle avant que l'Ecossais ne l'essaye. Quelques mois plus tôt, le futur médecin se serait méfié et aurait refusé mais à ce moment-là, il n'était déjà plus tout à fait lui-même. Il s'injecta une petite quantité de poudre blanche que Charles avait, au préalable, fait fondre.

Les sensations revinrent, plus vite, plus intenses, plus nombreuses mais tout aussi courtes. Il avait plané, oui, incroyablement haut et la chute n'en fut que plus brutale. A peine avait-il repris ses esprits qu'il voulait les reperdre. Il voulait voler à nouveau. Charles ne se fit pas prier, il lui prépara une nouvelle dose et Carson repartit dans le monde où il n'était plus le petit garçon de Uig mais l'étudiant en médecine extraverti qu'il rêvait d'être.

Cet étudiant, il le fut tout au long des deux mois de vacances d'été. Il sortait tous les soirs en compagnie de son voisin et d'une éventuelle conquête de ce-dernier. Leurs soirées suivaient le même schéma, ils commençaient par danser, puis buvaient quelques verres, jamais assez pour être ivres, juste pour se mettre dans l'ambiance. Ils finissaient systématiquement leurs fêtes par une séance d' « évasion », comme ils aimaient à appeler leur trip.

Sa consommation augmentait de manière alarmante mais Carson n'en avait que faire. Il ne vivait plus que pour ses moments où il se sentait être un autre plus intéressant, plus intelligent, plus attirant…plus vivant tout simplement. Tout son argent passait dans l'achat de ses doses et bientôt il fut à cours de liquide. Il ne roulait pas sur l'or, au contraire. Il bénéficiait d'une bourse et sa mère lui envoyait une petite enveloppe de temps en temps mais c'était à peine suffisant pour payer la chambre et la nourriture. Il avait put passer l'année sans trop de problème financier grâce aux économies qu'il avait pu faire en travaillant l'été mais ses économies avaient fondu comme neige au soleil avec la fin du deuxième semestre.

Il devait trouver un moyen de gagner de l'argent rapidement, il fit le tour des pub, restaurants et autres fast-food en quête d'un job d'été. Il ne fut pris nulle part évidemment, son agitation et son regard repoussaient tout employeur potentiel.

Il commençait à perdre patience, son humeur s'assombrit, il devint de plus en plus irritable, s'énervant pour un rien. Alors Charles vint une fois de plus à son aide et lui indiqua comment remplir ses poches facilement. De nombreuses femmes payaient une belle somme pour passer un peu de bon temps avec un jeune homme. D'après lui, Carson n'aurait aucun mal à se faire embaucher dans une de ces agences d'escorte au vu de son physique, qui, bien que beaucoup amaigri n'en restait pas moins attirant.

L'Ecossais hésita, il n'avait jamais vraiment été avec une femme avant. Soit parce qu'il était trop timide ou trop occupé ou simplement parce qu'il n'en avait pas trouvé une à son goût. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre et craignait d'être ridicule, d'un autre côté il avait besoin d'argent et les femmes qui faisaient appel à ce genre de service devaient être d'un certain âge, elles devaient donc prendre les choses en main. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il s'était dit pour se rassurer et pour ne pas avoir à refuser.

Le lendemain même de la proposition de Charles, Carson faisait partie d'une agence spécialisée dans la location « d'homme de compagnie.» Officiellement, il devait se contenter d'accompagner des femmes d'une cinquantaine d'années à des vernissages, gala mondain et autres soirées. Officieusement, il passait la nuit dans leur lit.

Il n'y prenait aucun plaisir, pas une fois il ne ressentit un quelconque frisson d'excitation à la vue et aux faits de ses clientes. Il pensait que c'était dû à leur âge ou à la cocaïne qu'il s'injectait toujours, il avait lu qu'elle avait ce genre d'effet sur la libido. Il s'en fichait, il arrivait quand même à contenter ces femmes, elles le payaient grassement et il pouvait continuer à se sentir vivant. La honte qu'il ressentait à se vendre ainsi n'était rien à côté de son besoin de planer.

Qui sait combien de temps tout cela aurait duré s'il n'avait pas rencontré Ewan ?

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

- Carson ? Ca va ?

Le médecin avait de nouveau perdu le fil de la conversation. Et d'après l'expression qui se dessinait sur le visage de son compagnon, il l'avait perdue depuis un certain temps. Il rassura son amant qui continua sa tirade là où il s'était arrêté.

Rodney en était arrivé au moment qui hantait tant le médecin, son sevrage forcé. Il racontait sa douleur, sa torture, son envie de mourir pour que tout cela cesse… Carson l'écoutait, essayant de se concentrer sur ces paroles qui lui rappelaient tant de choses. Il essayait de ne pas replonger dans cet océan de souffrance que lui décrivait Rodney et qu'il avait si bien connu. Mais les souvenirs étaient trop forts, et sans le vouloir le Canadien décupla leur puissance.

- Je me demande pourquoi je te raconte tout ça, tu as dû en voir des dizaines de drogués en manque.

- Non, pas tant que ça… Je n'ai jamais travaillé auprès de toxicomanes.

- Ah…Alors pourquoi tu m'as dit que tu savais ce que je ressentais ?

Les mots du médecin étaient sortis de sa bouche plus vite que sa raison ne l'avait voulue. Il n'avait pas réussi à contrôler ses paroles et avait laissé échapper un bout de son passé qui maintenant ne cessait de s'enfuir. Il n'avait jamais pu mentir à l'être à qui il tenait le plus sur cette base, ce jour-là ne fut pas différent des autres et il ne lui avait pas menti en lui disant qu'il savait ce que le scientifique pouvait éprouver, tout simplement parce que lui aussi était passé par-là…

**OoOooOooOooOooOoo**

Avec la fin de l'été, l'année universitaire était revenue. En septembre, Carson débuta le stage infirmier obligatoire avant la reprise des cours. Il fut accueilli dans un service de réanimation, où les journées se suivaient et se ressemblaient. Le travail était rébarbatif, les patients inconscients, les soins à faire toujours les mêmes… bref, il s'ennuyait. Après avoir passé deux mois à sortir tous les soirs, à ne rentrer qu'au petit matin dans un état lamentable et encore à moitié shooté, la routine de l'hôpital était pesante pour lui. Le soir, il rentrait directement chez lui et se préparait sa _dose_ afin de passer un moment de « détente » avant d'aller retrouver une de ses clientes.

Son travail ennuyeux, certes, n'était pas pour autant reposant. Aussi, une semaine de ce traitement lui suffit à être au bord de l'épuisement. Lui-même ne s'en rendit pas compte, c'est un infirmier du service qui se douta de quelque chose alors qu'il montrait à l'Ecossais une technique pour faire un pansement.

L'infirmier, un jeune Irlandais du nom d'Ewan, avait remarqué Carson dès son arrivée. L'étudiant en médecine possédait tous les critères qui lui plaisaient chez un homme : Des yeux bleus, des cheveux noirs, et une musculature discrète mais qui se laissait deviner... Oui, pour Ewan, Carson était très attirant, mais le jeune homme n'avait rien tenté, gardant une certaine distance avec le brun, lui parlant rarement, restant toujours dans le domaine professionnel. Deux ans auparavant, l'Irlandais était sorti avec un stagiaire et cette relation s'était mal passée faisant du séjour de l'étudiant un calvaire pour lui. Il ne voulait pas faire la même erreur et il avait fait en sorte de ne pas se lier avec Carson. Il n'avait pas eu de mal, celui-ci ne parlant que très peu et restant la plupart du temps seul.

Pourtant, le jeune infirmier revint sur sa décision lorsqu'il comprit la cause du comportement de Carson. Il avait eu suffisamment d'expérience auprès des toxicomanes pour reconnaître les symptômes : tremblements, fatigue, anorexie et surtout les yeux explosés. Ewan eut la confirmation de ses doutes le soir-même, dans le vestiaire. Il observa discrètement l'Ecossais se changer et aperçut les traces de piqûres sur ses bras.

Quelques mois plus tard, Carson lui avait demandé comment il avait su et pourquoi il l'avait aidé et Ewan lui raconta…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

L'irlandais avait une personnalité de « sauveur », il ne supportait pas de voir une personne souffrir, c'est ce qui l'avait poussé à exercer une profession paramédicale et c'est ce qui le poussa à venir en aide à Carson. Il essaya de lui parler avant que celui-ci ne parte ou plutôt ne s'enfuie comme tous les soirs mais l'Ecossais ne lui en laissa pas le temps. Il prétexta une course urgente et sortit rapidement du vestiaire.

Ewan décida de le suivre craignant que cette course urgente ne soit l'achat de sa drogue. Il fut un peu rassuré de voir l'étudiant rentrer directement chez lui. Cependant, une intuition le fit rester devant l'immeuble, il ignorait comment il le savait, mais il sentait que Carson ressortirait bientôt. Il avait raison. Quelques minutes plus tard, le jeune homme réapparaissait, il s'était changé arborant un costume trop chic pour un étudiant. La curiosité de l'Irlandais fut piquée au vif, Carson était trop bien habillé pour se rendre à une soirée étudiante, il continua donc de le suivre.

Il se retrouva dans un quartier chic de Glasgow, devant un immeuble de grand standing devant lequel une voiture de luxe était garée. Quelques secondes après que Carson se soit annoncé, une femme d'une quarantaine d'années apparue dans l'entrée. Elle monta dans la voiture suivie par Carson, puis le véhicule se mit en route. Ewan resta seul, au milieu de la rue, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Et de comprendre…

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le lendemain, Ewan profita d'être seul avec l'Ecossais pour lui dire qu'il savait. Carson nia calmement au début puis avec force quand Ewan insista. L'étudiant tenta de partir mais l'infirmier le retint par le bras, il s'ensuivit une belle bagarre qui alerta les autres membres de l'équipe médicale. Bien qu'il sache aller contre le règlement, l'Irlandais ne donna pas la véritable raison de leur dispute et garda pour lui le problème de drogue de Carson. Il espérait gagner ainsi un peu de la confiance du jeune homme et lui éviter, par la même occasion, d'être renvoyé de son stage, mettant alors en péril ses études.

Ils furent, tout de même, mis à pied pendant une semaine pour « comportement incorrect dans un établissement public » Ces quelques jours, ils les passèrent ensemble, dans la petite chambre de Carson, à lutter contre la sensation de manque que l'Ecossais pouvait ressentir.

Ewan avait tenu à raccompagner Carson chez lui pour pouvoir lui parler dans un lieu où le jeune homme se sentait bien. Il essaya d'engager la conversation mais l'Ecossais ne décrocha pas un mot. Quand l'Irlandais voulu le suivre dans sa chambre, Carson le jeta dehors en l'accusant d'être responsable de leur suspension.

Carson passa le reste de sa journée seul, enfermé dans ses neuf mètres carrés se faisant injection sur injection.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Le lendemain, Ewan était venu s'excuser d'avoir été si direct. Quand Carson ouvrit la porte, l'Irlandais comprit tout de suite que le jeune homme avait pris une trop grosse dose. Il tremblait de tous ses membres, tenait à peine sur ses jambes et ses yeux, rouges et exorbités, papillonnaient sans arrêt. L'Ecossais tenta de le faire sortir mais il n'était pas en état, manquant de s'écrouler à terre. Il ne put que hurler des phrases incohérentes à l'encontre du jeune infirmier, de son voisin, de sa mère et du monde en général.

Il était épuisé, son shoot avait était trop fort et sa descente n'en fut que plus douloureuse. Il craqua complètement, s'effondrant en larme dans les bras d'Ewan. L'Irlandais lui murmura des paroles rassurantes tout en le conduisant sur son lit. Il voulut appeler les pompiers mais Carson se jeta sur lui en le suppliant de ne pas le faire. Il ne voulait pas gâcher ses études en étant envoyé en cure de désintoxication, il ne le supporterait pas. Il avait sacrifié tant de chose pour arriver en deuxième année qu'il ne supporterait pas de devoir abandonner. Il n'était pas fier de ce qu'il était devenu, de ce qu'il devait faire pour pouvoir s'acheter sa came, il voulait que tous cela s'arrête mais il n'en avait pas la force. Il avait dit tous cela en pleurant comme un enfant, n'osant pas regarder Ewan dans les yeux, se recroquevillant sur lui-même.

Ce tableau retourna l'Irlandais qui le pris dans les bras et lui dit doucement qu'il était là, qu'il l'aiderait à s'en sortir s'il était vraiment motivé pour arrêter. Carson accepta son aide malgré la noire description des jours qui l'attendaient.

L'infirmier lui avait dit que le sevrage physique ne durerait que quelques jours mais qu'ils seraient éprouvants. Il aurait mal, très mal, il délirerait, serait violent, supplierait, voudrait mourir… Mais Ewan ne répondrait à aucune de ses demandes. Il l'épaulerait et le rassurerait, il l'accompagnerait dans cette première phase de sa désintoxication et dans toutes les autres. Surtout dans toutes les autres, le besoin psychologique était certainement le plus dur à combattre et les premiers mois seraient décisifs pour sa guérison.

Carson avait accepté la main que lui tendait le jeune homme et avait commencé son sevrage. Il passa trois jours en enfer. Il avait souffert le martyr, avait eu l'impression que chaque cellule de son corps explosait les unes après les autres. Il avait eu froid et chaud en même temps, avait eu soif à un tel point qu'il aurait pu boire l'océan Atlantique. Chaque bruit était un supplice à ses oreilles, il avait cru devenir fou.

Au matin du quatrième jour, la crise était finie. Sans être dans une forme olympique, Carson allait mieux. Il ne tremblait plus et avait retrouvé des couleurs, l'appétit et le sourire. Il passa le reste de la journée à remercier Ewan d'être resté auprès de lui et de l'avoir soutenu. Il lui raconta son histoire, de son enfance à Uig jusqu'à sa rencontre avec lui. Il ne lui cacha rien, il savait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance et il en avait envie.

**ooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Durant les semaines qui suivirent, Carson apprit à faire la paix avec lui-même. Il avait quitté son travail d'escorte et se rendait régulièrement à des réunions pour les ex dépendants. Il reprenait sa vie en main. Il avait terminé son stage sereinement, repris ses cours en faisant le ménage dans ses relations, s'en était fait de nouvelles…

Quand le besoin se faisait sentir, il appelait Ewan et ils passaient de longues heures à discuter. Au début, il ne lui parlait que de ses angoisses, de ses craintes, de ses doutes à tenir…Puis, progressivement, leur relation changea. Ils devinrent plus que des amis, passant de plus en plus de temps ensemble. Carson se surprenait à penser à lui toute la journée, attendant avec impatience de le retrouver juste pour être à ses côtés. Il se sentait bien avec lui, il n'avait pas besoin de jouer un rôle, il pouvait être lui-même sans avoir peur d'être ridicule ou de faire quelque chose de stupide.

Ils restèrent ensembles plusieurs années, Ewan étant l'ancre à laquelle Carson s'accrochait pendant les moments difficiles où il aurait put replonger. Il avait faillis le faire à plusieurs reprises durant ses études mais Ewan l'avait toujours rattrapé à temps. Même après leur rupture, il avait continué à être là pour lui et il lui en était profondément reconnaissant. Grâce à lui, il avait retrouvé sa vie et il avait réussi dans son domaine devenant ainsi le chef médical de l'expédition Atlantis. Il avait pu découvrir des choses extraordinaires mais surtout il avait pu rencontrer Rodney McKay, scientifique égocentrique de génie dont le cœur lui appartenait.

**OoOooOooOooOooOooOoo**

Repenser à Rodney le ramena dans le présent encore en fois. Il ne lui avait pas répondu et le canadien attendait, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les yeux.

- Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai jamais dit sur moi.

Carson repartit dans son passé, de nouveau, mais cette fois il emmenait quelqu'un avec lui…

**FIN**

**Voilà, c'est fini. J'espère n'avoir heurté la sensibilité d'aucune fan et que cette suite vous aura plut.**

**J'avais dit que je retournerais à en chacun mais la muse de cette fic se fait attendre. En revanche j'ai plusieurs autres idées de fic en tête donc je vais essayer de les écrire en même temps. Je suis pas sortie de l'auberge moi…**


End file.
